Storm Commandos: Issue 3 part 1 (Jep Do Tenko)
I hate my life, I don't even know why I exist. Most people call me “Alan” I don't know what that is, I guess it's just me, no more, no less. I am part of a team, we are supposed to kill the rebels. I think the rebels are supposed to be the bad guys, I’m not sure, it doesn't matter, Pave will know what to do, he is our second in command, he is nice, I like him better than our leader, Jep, he gets mad at me if I call him that though, I don't know why, he prefers his number, but I can't remember it, so most of the team calls him “Teroch.” It means “pitiless” in Mando'a, I don't know or care why we all speak it, it doesn't matter I guess. Seer was nice to me to, but Pave says he is gone. We have a doctor on our squad now, we call him “Bev” it means “needle” Bev is strange, I try to stay away from him. We had a droid here for a while, I knew it was bad, but no one believed me, they are sorry they didn't, it was bad, it hurt a lot of people, but Teroch killed it for us. Blinder can tell us what to do, even Teroch, he is nice, but scary, he says we need to get another new member on our team. I hope he will be nice, Teroch and Blinder get to pick who it is, I don't get to say what I think, I'm just a “Private” I think that means I’m not important, but Pave says I am. I just do whatever I'm supposed to, but I'm not sure what that is. Pave and I walk over to Teroch, I slow down a little, that way Pave is ahead of me instead of beside me, that way he is between me and Teroch. I don't think Teroch would hurt me, but I'm still scared of him. “We think we have found a replacement for Seer.” Says Teroch, “No one could ever replace Seer, we are just finding someone to step in for him.” replies Pave. I agree with Pave, but I don't think it's really important what he is supposed to be, just as long as he is nice to me. Blinder was leaning against a box in the corner, he looked like he was talking to someone, but we cant see whoever he was talking to, Blinder walks over, Blinder is sort of bossy, but Pave says he is a “Commander”, he says that means that he is a really good soldier, and that he is supposed to tell us what to do, so that we will know what we need to do. I want to tell Blinder “hello” but I am to nervous to, I can't figure out how to make a sound, so I just grunt. Blinder nods in my direction. “Brothers, Seer has been with us for a long time, finding someone who could perform as well as him was difficult, especially with the number of clones slowly getting lower and lower. However, Seer himself trained an apprentice, to someday take his place on the squad; meet Dalyc'ad. Dalyc'ad means daughter. “That doesn't sound like like the name of a clone.” says Pave. “It isn't” says Blinder with a grin. “It's the name of a Clone's daughter.” We see a figure wearing heavy armor, the armor is black, with large shoulder plates, it has yellow-ish gold arms and a golden leg, while the other is black. The armor looks about twice as thick as standard. The helmet is shaped very differently, it is black, with an Imperial symbol on the forehead, it has a single black visor over the eyes, and a sharp plate sticking out from the mouth area. The figure reaches onto its hips, and pulls out gold lightsaber hilts, and ignites both of them, both of them have 2 blades. It slowly rises, we see that the legs have jets on them. It leans in our direction, and starting out slowly, it comes faster and faster, until it is here. It lands, puts both lightsabers back, then takes it's helmet off. It's a young girl, about 12 years old. “Hia boys.” I don't know what to think about her, she is different from the rest of, Pave says she is Seer's daughter, but I didn't even know Seer had a wife, nobody ever tells me anything. She seems nice, but I'm not sure yet. Pave says we will probably go on a mission with her soon. I hope he is right, I like to fight, I enjoy killing the rebels. Pave was right, after just a few days Teroch told us to meet with him and Blinder, this is exciting, going on missions is fun, I used to be afraid of fighting, I don't know why, but then there was an explosion, and Pave and I had to get droid parts, I think Pave says they are called “cybernetics”, I doesn't really matter what they are called, they help me when I'm fighting, We all line up, I stand inbetween Pave and Dalyc'ad, I don’t want to stand next to Teroch or Bev, Bev is nice, but seems strange, Teroch is very strange and I don't trust him. I don't know what to think of Dalyc'ad yet, but she doesn't seem mean. “Gentlemen” he says. “And lady” he nods in Dalyc'ad's direction. “I know you are still recovering from the attack from the droid, SB-1717, I believe.” I have chosen this unit in particular, because you all have a close connection with the droid, especially Pave. Your job is to figure out why the need clone DNA. A transport will take you to your destination, a small rebel-occupied planet along the outer rim, called Daasbae. I hate flying, it makes me feel sick, I can't wait until we land. Once we land I try to stay near the back of the line exiting the transport, if we get attacked by rebels I won't be first to die. I wait until Pave stands up to get out, then I go out behind him. The transport takes off, that means we will be stuck here until Teroch calls for them to come back. Hopefully we'll get to fight before we are done. A blaster bolt flys by and strikes Teroch in the side of the face. As he falls to the ground a hear Pave say: “They must have seen us land, everyone take cover.” Pave runs behind a log, Bev drags Teroch behind a large rock, Dalyc'ad ignites one of her saber-staffs. I just stand here, what should I do? I can't fight an enemy that I can't see. I suddenly feel pain, I'm hit... I think in the leg. Dalyc'ad looks over at a bush, and charges in its direction, she ignites her other saber-staff, spins them both, one in front of her, the other over her head, and runs in to the bush, the bush is totally destroyed, revealing a squad of rebels, their eyes widen, as she chops them to pieces one by one, it is very bloody, and messy, I just lay here, and don't even notice that Bev is working on my leg. There were only 7 rebels, so she is finished quickly. She breaths deeply, then turns off her sabers, and puts them back on her hips. “Wow..... How did you know they were in that bush?” asks Bev. “The angle that Alan was hit from.” she says. “I guess you guys were good backup, without Alan being there I would have hand no idea where to go, thanks Alan.” She says. I just stare at her. What does she mean? Is she glad I was hit? I don't get it. She walks off into the forest. “Wait! Teroch isn't ready to-” says Bev before Teroch interrupts: “No, I can go.” I feel bad, I should have done more than just stand there, Dalyc'ad killed the rebels, but I wanted to do something. I want to get to fight, if I can't prove I'm useful I might get kicked out of the squad, or even worse, Pave might not want to be my friend anymore. These woods are quiet, to quiet, I want to talk to someone. Pave is busy talking to Teroch, and Bev is trying to get Teroch's attention because he thinks Teroch still needs some more medical attention. I walk over to Dalyc'ad. “Uh.. N-nice work back there with th-the um.. r-rebels.” I say quietly. “I know it was.” she says proudly. She kinda has a big head, but I guess she can if she wants to. “Um-uh, I'm Alan, remember?” “It ain't that hard to remember everyone name in a group with 4 other people dude. You may be clones, but you all have your little differences, at least that's what Dad said.” Dalyc'ad seems nice, but she is sort of rude. She can be rude if she wants to, but it makes me worry, I don't know why. Does Pave like Teroch better than me now? They have been talking a lot lately, I know Pave is nice to everyone, but he seems to have been talking to Teroch allot lately. I suddenly wake up, I look around, we are still in the forest, hey wait a minute, I'm here alone, did they leave me here? Teroch might have decided I'm useless and to move on without me, but I don't think Pave would have let him, Teroch can tell Pave what to do, but Pave would try to stop him, and probably could, and Dalyc'ad and Bev would probably want to stay, I don't know Bev very well, but he seems like he would wait for me, and Seer would have waited for me, and if Dalyc'ad is his daughter, then she would to, right? But what if they did leave? Am I stuck here forever? They are traitors! I should never have trusted them! I'LL KILL THEM!!! Suddenly I see Pave come out of a bush, I tackle him and hold him to the ground. “TRAITOR!!” I scream in his face, I continue to beat him with my fist, “Alan!! STOP!! PLEASE!!” he says, I just ignore him, suddenly a feel heat on my neck, I look back, a red lightsaber blade is held to the back of my neck. “STAND DOWN ALAN! NOW!” says Dalyc'ad firmly. I slowly stand up and put my hands over my head “YOU'RE ALL TRAITORS!! YOU SHOULD DIE!!!!” I scream. I feel a sharp pain in the side of my neck, I look and see Bev, he has a needle in the side of my neck, I push him on his back “YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!!!” I scream with rage. I feel a hand pin my arm to my side, and a arm go around my neck. I look around, Pave is holding me. “LET GO, YOUR A TRAITOR!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!!” I kick him, and knock him back against a tree, I turn around, only to feel a fist shoved on my stomach, I am wearing armor but it still hurts, I bend down in a ball because it hurts so much, but suddenly I feel a knee hit me in the face. I slowly fall onto my back, as I see Teroch looking at me coldly, I am on my back, I can't get up, I feel so..so.. sleepy.... “Its starting to take effect” says Bev, everything starts to go black. “I..hate.. you.... all...” I say before everything goes dark, and I pass out. I wake up, “W-what happened?” I ask. “Dude, you went crazy is what happened.” says Dalyc'ad. “You-you... you all left me behind.” “Your leg was still hurt from your injury before, We all went out to see if we could find a source of fresh water, to let you heal better we let you sleep in.” says Bev. “NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!” I scream. “Alan, we were just trying to help you.” Says Pave. “I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!!!” “Teroch puts his foot on my chest so I can't get up. He looks at me sternly and says “Alan, you will be removed from the team of this behavior keeps up, GOT IT?” “Y-y-yes sir.” “Now get up, we should be at their base soon.” The base is in sight, I can feel my heart race, I can't wait to fight! “We are going to go in as quietly as possible.” says Teroch. “BUT I WANT TO KILL SOMETHING!!” I scream. “Shhhh, the rebels might hear us, dude, we need to be quiet.” “She's right, Alan.” says Pave. “Keep your voice down.” We slowly advance toward the base, Pave says it will tell us why the rebels need our DNA. We get within 20 feet of the only unguarded part, when Pave slowly begins to cut the metal on the wall for us to get in. PART 2 NEXT MONDAY Category:Jep Do Tenko